AG001: Get the Show on the Road!
|season = Pokémon: Advanced |songs = I Wanna Be A Hero |guest = Joshua |machars = Ash, May |rchars = Jessie, James, Professor Birch |michars = Joshua |pchars = Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, May's Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Poochyena, Beautifly, Wingull, Duskull |local = Near Littleroot Town |major = Ash arrives in Hoenn. Ash meets May. May receives a Torchic. May meets Team Rocket. Ash and May meet Professor Birch. Ash and May go to Oldale Town.}} is the 1st episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Finally in Littleroot Town, Ash and Professor Birch discover that Pikachu has an electrical overload. The excess electricity causes Pikachu to run off in pain, followed by Ash and Professor Birch. Soon, a pack of Poochyena appear and chase Professor Birch, interfering with the beginning of a new journey for a young trainer named May, who after all the trouble chooses a Torchic for her first Pokémon. Episode Plot A young 10-year-old girl, named May, rides her bike to meet Prof. Birch, one of her father's friends, to get a starter Pokémon and become a trainer. However, her deeper desire is to see new places and travel around. However, she encounters a scary Pokémon, throwing her off balance and crashing into a tree. Still, she does not like Pokémon, but loves traveling more. Meanwhile, Ash takes care of Pikachu, as they go to Hoenn and get Pikachu healed. Team Rocket also sails and Jessie is in trance, knowing they changed and asking if they really blasted off at speed of light, confusing James and Meowth with such question. Arriving in Littleroot Town, Ash learns there is no Pokémon Center around, so uses a phone to contact Prof. Birch. His assistant reports Birch is doing field work, but will contact him. Ash observes Pikachu, who is ill. Suddenly, a car arrives, as Prof. Birch came. Ash immediately enters the car, while Birch knows Pikachu must've received too much electricity and randomly discharges it. Ash knows what happened a day ago, so Birch thinks it was exposed to an electric magnet. Birch speeds up through the forest, back to his lab. His assistant, Joshua, wires Pikachu to a device that absorbs electricity. However, the device absorbs too much electricity and explodes, while Pikachu runs off. As Ash has no other Pokémon, Birch takes his own, even if they were meant originally for May. Team Rocket observes, while Jessie still sees it is yet another problem. Birch warns Ash that Pikachu may release too much electricity, enough to create an explosion. Ash and Birch split to find Pikachu. May came to the lab, so Joshua tells her Birch went away and should wait. However, May rides off, as she wants to seek Birch by herself. Ash looks for Pikachu, but sees nothing. Birch also attempts to, but slips off a slope. He scares off a Poochyena, who howls to get two more Poochyena. Birch gets chased by the Poochyena and climbs up onto a tree. May encounters Birch, who tells her to open the bag and send a Pokémon. May sends a Pokémon, which is a Mudkip. Birch tells her to order Water Gun. She does so, but Mudkip uses it on her face. Birch is displeased, though falls down. He calls Mudkip, who uses Water Gun on Poochyena, scaring them off. Birch thanks May and admits she grew up the last time he saw her. May wonders what was Birch doing, who replies they must not afford a moment to lose. Ash approaches Pikachu, who does not recognize Ash from all the electricity and uses Thunder. Birch sees Pikachu might explode, shocking May for such a statement. Ash tries to help Pikachu, who runs off. Pikachu falls down a cliff, so Ash jumps to save it. He hangs on a branch with Pikachu, so Birch and May release a rope. Ash climbs up, though Pikachu is nervous and bites Ash, who promises it will be fine. Birch and May pulled Ash, who knows Pikachu didn't mean to bite hi, who licks the wound. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears. Ash warns Birch and May they are troublemakers. Meowth announces this machine absorbs electricity, no matter how much high the voltage it contains. Team Rocket takes Pikachu and absorbs the electricity from it. However, they are shocked to see how much it is abosrbed. Pikachu is healthy again and uses Thunderbolt, which also causes May's bike to be destroyed. The machine explodes, causing Team Rocket to blast off, but Jessie is pleased, as she sees Pikachu's power is what the boss demands and they need to catch it. Pikachu soon falls down. At the lab, Joshua reads that Pikachu's electric levels are normal, so Birch knows a night's sleep should restore its energy. May trips a vase, but manages to save it and introduces herself to Ash. May goes to choose her first Pokémon, pleasing Ash for that. Birch sends the Grass Pokémon, Treecko. May is scared of it, but Ash thinks it is a cool one. Birch sends the Water Pokémon, Mudkip. May knows it didn't do what she asked, but Ash doubts that. Birch sends the Fire Pokémon, Torchic. Torchic approaches May and is fond of her, so May picks Torchic. Birch gives her a few Poké Balls and a Pokédex. Birch thinks May could be an even greater trainer than her father, but May thinks she would rather give up on Pokémon just to see the world. Next day, May is frustrated her bike got destroyed. She walks into the room to argue, but sees Ash and Pikachu asleep. Pikachu wakes up Ash, who is glad to see his friend healthy. May sends Torchic and greets it. Ash walks out and May sees Pikachu is rested. Pikachu joins Torchic and plays with it, while May forgets about her bike. Birch and Joshua report Ash can register in a Pokémon Center, the nearest being in Oldale Town. May points out that Pikachu destroyed her bike, but proposes to travel together to Oldale Town. Ash agrees, pleasing May about it. Ash and May start the journey together. Debuts Character *May *Joshua Pokémon *Treecko *Torchic *Mudkip *Poochyena *Beautifly *Duskull Item Acro Bike Trivia The "Who's That Pokémon" is Lanturn. Mistakes * When May hit the tree she had long sleeves while May really has short sleeves. * Ash's hat was colored wrong when he's trying to get Pikachu. * Mudkip's jaw was colored wrong when it was using Water Gun. Quotes Gallery es:EP277 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes